Newest companion's
by FieryFennekin
Summary: A bright flash and A man show's up. What does this all mean?
1. Night of the mutant mole rat's Pt1

Edd woke up with a jump in his bed.

'What in the world?' Edd said as he slowly got out of bed and walked to his window. When he looked out the window he saw a glowing light appear from his back yard, Edd gasped.

'Robber's!' Edd cried, 'I have to go down there...But how do I protect myself?'. Edd looked to his right and noticed Jim the cactus. The next Edd knew he was walking downstairs in his pajamas holding the cactus like a deadly weapon. He then walked downstairs and heard some noise coming from the kitchen, he saw a figure in his fridge searching.

'Is that Ed?', Edd asked quietly, 'No the figure is too tall'. Edd walked some more approaching the kitchen when he stepped on a loose floorboard.

CREEK!

Edd went wide eyed and panicked. He did the only thing that popped straight into his mind.

'Jim I chose you!' Edd yelled as he threw the cactus across the kitchen. Of course it didn't have much force and instead of hitting the head it hit the rump of the intruder.

'Ow!' Yelled the intruder. The intruder bent over in pain due to having a cactus landing directly on his rump.

'What does a Time lord have to do to get a sand which!' Cried the voice again.

'Time lord?' Edd asked. However right at that very moment Edd had a phone and someone decided to call right at that exact moment.

'I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!'

The intruder turned around to look at the corner and he found Edd standing there with the phone in his hand. Edd then awkwardly answered the phone.

'Yes?'

'Yo Double-D I think there's someone in your house!' Eddy yelled with his usual glass shattering voice from the phone.

'...Really?'

'Yea really!'

'...I'll call you back'.

The cu-da-sac was normally quite. However an ear-splitting scream erupted from Ed's and Sarah's house. Ed was freaking out, He burst out of the bathroom at full speed wearing only his underwear. Ed ran to Sarah's room and knocked down the door. Sarah woke up with a jump.

"Ed you idiot what are you doing!" Sarah was clearly freaking out.

"Trouble big, bad!', Ed replied jumping up and down. He then picked up Sarah and ran out of the house with her.

Back at Edd's house Edd was still in a standoff with the intruder. Expect Edd was throwing everything he could while shouting questions.

"Who are you?' Edd shouted as he threw a backpack at the intruder.

"I'm the doctor-Ow!' The intruder cried as the backpack hit him with such force that he fell to the ground. Edd seized fire.

"Doctor who?' Edd asked.

"I get that all the time' The intruder chuckled. Edd was not amused. He was about to throw something else when the front door burst open. Then Ed and Sarah ran in.

"DOUBLE-D!", Ed shouted. Ed then ran up to Edd and dragged him to the front of the window. Edd's eyes went wide with terror. There standing in the middle of the cul-da-sac were about fifteen of humanoid looking figures were walking around in the middle of the cul-da-sac. They had small eyes, were covered in brown fur, with whiskers and they were eyeing Jimmy's house in a funny way.

'See? I told you guys!' Ed said.

'That's Jimmy's house there walking too!' Sarah cried out. She then tried to run to the house by Ed was holding on to her.

'NO BABY SISTER THEY WELL EAT YOU ALIVE!' Ed shouted.

'What's going on chaps?' The man who called himself 'The doctor' went to the three kid's holding a sand which. He then approached the window and looked outside.

'Wow haven't seen them around before.' The man said in calming tone.

'...'

Jimmy woke up in the middle of the night because he was thirsty. He had debated on whether to stay in bed or just go back. Now he wished he just would of stayed in bed. Someone of something was pounding on his front door. Well more like breaking it down.

'Go away!' Jimmy shouted. Jimmy then instantly regretted it. The people broke down the door and approached Jimmy. That's when jimmy realized they weren't so much on the human side.

'What do you mean you haven't seen them before?' Edd asked.

' I mean that I haven't seen them before.' The doctor replied.

'OF COURSE NO ONE HAS SEEN THEM BEFORE!' Sarah shouted. Sarah then bit down on her brothers arm.

'Yowch!' Ed cried out as he released his grip on Sarah. Sarah then opened the door and ran out.

'Baby sister!' Ed cried out. He then ran after his sister.

'We have to go after them!' The doctor said.

'Wait let me get dressed!' Edd said as he ran back up stairs.

Edd ran up to his room. He quickly got on a green shirt that had the legend of Zelda ocarina of time hyrule shield, a pair of blue jean's, and some

Shoes. He also was wearing a black hoodie that had a picture of a star man on it.

'What to grab...' Edd asked himself as he was looking for a weapon to defend himself. He then decided on a wrench that he use's time from time tinkering his inventions. Edd then dashed downstairs and ran out to the doctor out into the night.

This commercial is to tell about a great site called .The attire Edd is wearing (and numerous character's here and there) is from . Want shirt's,hoodie's, poster's? Check out the site!

Next Time on newest companion's:

'Mutant mole people the festival has begun!'

'Hit the deck!'

'Run for it!'

'You're a pathetic excuse for a sister!', 'And you are an even worst excuse for parent's!'

SMACK!


	2. Night of the mutant mole rat's pt2

Edd and The doctor are seen hiding behind the corner of Eddy's house.

'Why do we need him again?' The doctor asked as he slowly opened the slide door to Eddy's room.

'He has something that we might need.' Edd replied as he and the doctor entered the room. The room was a mess as perusal with Eddy. There were clothes lying on the floor, Cd's lying in a mess with the record player going on in the background. Eddy's TV was still on showing an episode of 'The three storage's'. Near the TV was a bunch of bundled up cable's.

'Eddy.' Edd whispered as he approached Eddy quietly. Edd then laid his hand on Eddy when...

'Got you!' Eddy shouted. He shot up like a zombie with a water gun in his hand. He then fired it at Edd hitting the unaware boy on his hoodie.

'MY Hoodie!' Edd cried as he noticed the huge stain on his shirt.

'Opps sorry shock head'. Eddy sneered as he saw the look at Edd's face.

'I just got this shirt!' Edd yelled, 'Now it's going to soak in and due to how cold it is outside I'm going to get sick!' Edd yelled.

'Man when I left my laptop with you last year you really went crazy.'

'Shock head you got to help me!', Eddy said as he was talking to Edd outside in Eddy's backyard.

'My dad and me are leaving for some weird business trip the weekend and my mom is cleaning my room again! If she gets her hand's on my laptop she will delete all my Rom's! Among...other things.'

'And what makes you think I will do this for you?'

'Sarah would tell,Jimmy,Melon head, and Rolf are off camping taking Kevin with them as a pack mule. Nazz would call me a pig, and Ed...well we remember what happened last time don't we?'

'But-'

'Thanks'!' Eddy handed his laptop to Edd and ran off.

'Eddy!' Edd yelled but Eddy had already shut the door.

'Might as well see what Eddy see's in these giant waste of time..' Edd opened a folder that was labeled 'Pokemon leaf green'.

(5 minutes later)

'People use Pokémon to fight? They must be the bad guys.'

(3 minutes later)

'Show that jock whose boss bulbasaur!'

Edd is seen in his room absorbed in the game while out the window Ed is going on a rampage through the neighborhood in his monster suit.

'When I got back I found you sitting in the corner of your living room. You had a five o'clock shadow and when I tried to get my laptop back you grabbed onto it and hissed 'My precious'. Eddy snickered.

'I hate too interrupt this chit-cat', The Doctor said. '..But I think we have something more serious on our hand's then a wet hoodie.'

'Hey double-d whose the guy who still thinks it's the ninetieth century?' Eddy asked. The Doctor frowned... And then a hand burst from the carpet. Eddy and The Doctor jumped and Edd fainted. Eddy grabbed edd and ran outside with the Doctor following.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!' Eddy yelled loud enough to wake Edd up.

'Eddy I don't think this situation requires swearing-'

'HOLY HELL!' Eddy shouted as yet another hand appeared from underneath the ground. Eddy began to pick up his speed.

'Wait for me!' The Doctor yelled tripping over a hand emerging from the ground. The hand then grabbed The Doctor's foot. The Doctor kicked the hand in order to get free.

'Holy hell they are zombies!' Eddy screamed.

'Not zombies, mole's.' The Doctor added as he caught up with Eddy. Eddy just looked at The Doctor.

'Who are you anyway?' Edd asked they went behind a corner.

'You can call me The Doctor, and it looks like you chaps can be in some assistance.'

'-D? Ed? Wake up you idiot!' Ed snapped back to reality. He looked around and notice he was chain to a wall, he was in a swear judging by the water, and he was being looked at anxiously by humanoid figure's. One of them licked their lips with a long red tongue. Ed looked and saw Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz chained too.

'What's going on?' Nazz whispered.

'I have no idea'. Sarah said.

'I'm scared.' Jimmy said. As they all looked around they saw torches lit on Toltem poles, a group of them dancing while chanting. Then everybody stopped and looked to the left as they saw two VERY large 'thing's' carrying Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny in a way hunter's would carry a dead deer.

'Finally!', A raspy voice cried out. Everybody turned to see a mole rat wearing a crown made out of human skull's glued together carefully. This mutant mole rat's skin was really old,like he had been around for a hundred year's. '...The annual festival shall now begin!'

The two Ed's and The Doctor are seen looking at a hole leading to the Sewer. All three of them instantly recoiled at the smell.

'Good lord!' Edd cried covering his nose with his shirt. The other two did the same.

'It smell's worse than Ed!' Eddy said gagging. The Doctor then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began looking in the hole.

'There in here alright...man it smells like crap in here' The Doctor said.

'How can you tell?' Eddy asked peering down into the hole.

'I can hear them cooking'.

Well after recovering from writer's block I'm better than ever!

*Prepares for fireworks to go off*

'Where are the firework's?'

'I'll get them!'

'Ed no!'

*A huge explosion explodes from the back destroying the entire stage and covering the whole cast in ashes'.

'...'

'That was fun.'

**Yes Ladies and Gentlemen I'm back. To be honest I didn't come up with the idea for the mutant role rats as villains until an author Shaman94 gave me the idea. If anyone has any ideas they won't to share with me review or PM me. Please? Please? **


End file.
